It is important to accurately locate a gateway of an architecture, such as a house, a building, a parking garage, or any other structures. For example, to generate a layout map of the architecture, the gateway is an origin point for all routes within the architecture. Furthermore, the gateway position should be used as the end point of a navigation route if the destination is a large architecture located at crossroads.
Conventionally, the gateway of an architecture is positioned manually. For example, a position of a positioning device may be determined, and manually calibrated to be assigned as the position of the gateway of the architecture. It is not only time-consuming to position gateways of a huge number of architectures, but also expensive to hire technicians to perform the positioning manually.
As people carrying mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, smart watches, or the like) walk in or out of architectures, it is possible to position a gateway of an architecture by collecting position data and motion data of the mobile devices. However, the position data of a smart device is heavily relied on Global Positioning System (GPS) signals, which can only be received by the mobile device if a GPS positioning module of the mobile device is active.
Embodiments of the disclosure provide improved systems and methods for positioning a gateway of an architecture even when the GPS positioning module is turned off or the GPS signals are too weak for positioning.